A Moment's Peace
by 9876grpc
Summary: Harry is just looking to get away from everyone. Pansy is just looking to hide from her groping date. Will either of them be able to get a moment's peace?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry sighed as he closed the French doors behind him and looked out at the night. He couldn't take being around so many people and had managed to find a secluded balcony off one of the bedrooms. He hoped he could get a moments peace here. He looked around and found a lounge chair in the corner, not visible to anyone unless they were already on the balcony. He relaxed and closed his eyes, breathing in the cool night air.

"Merlin's pants, what a creep," muttered someone as they hurried to close the French doors and moved to the side, hoping not to be found. "Honestly, is there no such thing as a gentleman anymore." She huffed and turned around, walking to the edge of the balcony to look over. "I don't know why I even came here." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Harry wondered if he should make himself known, but decided he was too curious about what else this mystery woman was going to say.

The mystery woman pulled a phone out of her bag and dialed a number, putting the call on speaker.

"Hey! How's it going?" said a woman.

"He's a complete prick! You owe me big time!"

"What? Why, what did he do?"

"He's been groping me all night. At dinner, he kept pushing his hand up my skirt. And every time I pushed it away he did it again. He had the nerve to whisper to me that he liked role playing, especially when the witch was playing hard to get!"

"He didn't!"

"He did! And then after dinner, he kept groping my ass on the dance floor!"

"I'm so sorry! I really thought he was a nice bloke… he seems so normal at work."

"Can we agree that you'll stop trying to set me up on these ridiculous dates now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"Daph…"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"At least he didn't throw up on you like the last one," she snickered.

"You're such a bitch…"

"But you still love me."

"You're lucky I do. Look, I should go, say my goodbye's and stop hiding."

"Where are you hiding?"

"On a balcony."

The girl on the phone laughed heartily.

"Bitch."

"Call me tomorrow!"

"Whatever. Bye." She hung up and put her phone away, sighing as she leaned over the balcony.

"Sounds like you're having a good night?" said Harry from his seat. He was almost sure he knew who this mystery woman was now.

She jumped and whirled around, "Who's there?"

Harry got up and moved closer to her, realizing he had been correct.

"Potter?"

"Harry."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Did you have fun eavesdropping on my conversation?"

He shrugged and said, "I was here first. It's not my problem you didn't notice me."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, looking over the balcony again.

He moved beside her and leaned on the balcony, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

She looked at him, surprised.

"I'm having a lousy time too if that makes you feel any better."

"Someone groping you all night too?" she asked mischievously.

He laughed and said, "I think it's the skirt I'm wearing, my ass just looks too good to resist."

She laughed heartily then smiled at him. "So, who are you hiding from?"

"Everyone. I hate these things… I feel like I have to smile the whole time. It's so fake. I pretend to be happy to see everyone, interested in whatever the fuck they're telling me but really all I want is to be left alone."

"Wow."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said all that."

She shook her head and said, "Don't be sorry. I'm just surprised. I always thought you genuinely enjoyed all the attention. Gryffindor Golden Boy and all that rot."

He chuckled and said, "Surprise."

"Why come to these things then? It's not like you don't know you'll be the center of attention."

"Mione. She organizes all these charity events and I just can't say no to her. She's done so much for me, the least I can do is support her for a few hours."

"Potter…"

"Harry."

"Right. Harry… she has a charity event every month. Surely, you don't have to attend all of them?"

Harry shrugged. "How about you? Who's the creep you're hiding from?"

"Marcus Flint."

Harry nodded then said, "Can't say I know much about him."

"No, you wouldn't. You don't exactly travel in the same circles," she snorted. "It's my own fault, letting Daphne set me up all the time."

"Can't you say no?"

She shrugged and said, "She's my best friend. She just wants me to be happy."

Harry chuckled and said, "Well, at least we both have good friends."

She nodded and said, "I should probably head back in…"

Harry nodded but then said, "You could, or…"

She looked at him curiously and asked, "Or?"

"You could stay here and hide away with me."

She smirked and said, "Won't Granger come looking for you?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, she's used to me disappearing at these things. She knows I can only take so much. How about Flint, is he going to come searching for you?"

"Probably."

"He's in for a big surprise when he finds you with me," he replied mischievously.

She laughed and said, "I suppose he is."

"So, what shall we do to pass the time?" he asked raising his eyebrows dramatically.

She cackled and said, "Potter, are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe I am…"

She bit her lip and turned away from him, unsure if he was joking. It made her feel vulnerable.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You came out here to get away from one creep and I'm not doing much better."

She shook her head and looked back at him, "It's alright… I'm a big girl. It's not like I've never had a one-night stand."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I have always wondered what you would be like…"

"You have?" he asked honestly surprised.

"Hmm. It's been a while since I thought about it but back at Hogwarts…"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, especially fifth year."

"Why fifth year?"

"You were angry all the time. It was sexy. Like you were suddenly a bit of a bad boy."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was quite angry that year."

She turned to him, seriously considering his offer. "Not here. I don't want to be on the front page of the Prophet. That's the last thing I need."

He nodded.

"One night. No strings attached?"

Again, he nodded.

"You don't have any weird kinks, do you?"

He laughed and said, "Not that I know of. Do you?"

She smirked and moved closer to him, then replied sexily, "Not unless you count wanting to be fucked senseless all night."

He growled sexily, pulling her closer, then added, "I do have one condition though."

"I won't sell you out to the Prophet Potter," she snapped.

He shook his head and said, "You have to stop calling me Potter. If I'm going to make you scream, and I will, I don't want to hear my last name."

She smiled and said, "Alright… Harry."

"How gracious of you Pansy."

"I'd prefer you call me Miss Parkinson," she admonished.

He looked at her surprised, wondering if she was serious, but then she burst out laughing and he knew she was only teasing him. He held out his arm and asked, "What do you say, should we ditch this party?"

She wrapped her arm around his and said, "Lead the way, Harry."

Author's Note: This pairing has been on my mind and I'm curious if anyone is interested in reading more about them? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Drink?" asked Harry, as he walked through his dark sitting room to turn on the lights.

Pansy blinked as the lights turned on, "Sure." She looked around and saw lots of dark wood shelves holding books and black leather furniture. She watched Harry move to a bar set against a dark green wall.

Harry poured two glasses and held one out to Pansy. She walked slowly towards him, obviously sizing him up. She took the drink out of his hand and brought it to her lips, sipping it slowly.

He watched her, intrigued by her scrutiny. Usually women talked incessantly at this point, nervous about being with him, but she didn't appear nervous at all. It was… refreshing. He took his suit jacket off and put it on the back of one of the bar stools. Then he removed his tie, draping it over his jacket, all the while watching her. He then unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up, first the left and then the right.

Pansy turned and walked to one of the deep black leather chairs, flanking either side of the couch, and practically sank into it. She slowly reached down to pull off one shoe and then the other, all the while keeping eye contact with Harry. She flexed her perfectly painted toes and said, "Nice place."

He grunted and took another sip of his drink before he put it down on the bar and moved forward. He stood in front of her for a moment, then he tapped the inside of her knee, motioning her to open her legs. She did so, and he moved forward, standing in between her legs. He then put one arm on either side of her and leaned down, practically looming over her.

She raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

He smirked back then wrapped his right hand behind her neck and wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back just enough so that she was in the perfect position to kiss. Her mouth parted just a second before he descended on her. The kiss was electric, and it felt like they were going to combust from the heat of it. Before she could get accustomed to it he pulled away to shove her skirt up just enough to place one of his knees on the chair between her legs. He descended on her again, this time moving one hand to the left side of her face, and it felt like he was consuming her.

After another minute, she pulled back, smirking at him, before she ran her hands up his shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. He gazed at her intently, eyes sparkling with a mixture of mischief and desire. As she exposed his skin she leaned forward and alternated kissing and nipping the newly exposed skin. He squirmed under her ministrations. She leaned back and said, "You're holding back."

"I am."

"Don't." She saw his hesitation. "I mean it. Don't."

He stared at her for a few seconds, sizing her up again.

"I can handle it."

He nodded minutely, and she saw a subtle change in his posture. She knew she was in for it now and held her breath, waiting for him to make his move. He stood up fully and removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. Then he grabbed both her hands and pulled her up and out of the chair swiftly. She squeaked a little in surprise and he chuckled darkly as he turned her away from him, smelling the back of her neck. He moved her hair off to the side and began placing kisses along her shoulder at the same time he slowly pulled the zipper on her dress down. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was making her feel. When he reached the end, he pushed the straps off her shoulders, first the left and then the right, before stepping back and watching it fall to the floor.

Pansy stepped out of her dress then turned to face Harry.

He growled in appreciation, enjoying the sight of her topless, with only a pair of black lace knickers on. He moved to advance on her, but she stepped back and said, "Your turn."

He stopped and smirked before toeing his shoes off, then leaning down to pull his socks off, before he unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, letting them pool to the floor. He then stepped out of his pants and raised his eyebrow at Pansy.

She made a show of checking him out in his tight fitted black boxer briefs. "I should send a thank you to whoever Calvin Klein is."

He chuckled and said, "And who should I said a thank you to? Victoria?"

Pansy smirked and said, "Lise Charmel."

Harry stalked towards her and said, "Hmm. That's one I've never heard before."

"I'm one of a kind, so obviously I only wear the best that money can buy."

Harry hummed as he ran his finger along the top of her panties, brushing against the fine silk. He walked around her slowly, all the while tracing her panties with his finger. He stopped at her side and breathed in her scent before he growled, "I promise to buy you a new pair." Before she could register what he said, he had put one hand on either side of her panties and tore them off. She gasped in shock as the cold air hit her and she looked at him shock. He tossed them to the side and dropped to his knees in front of her. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

He looked up at her, making sure she was still comfortable, before he began placing kisses all along her stomach and then down her legs, messaging her with his hands as he went.

She moaned and ran her free hand through his hair, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

He grinned and began lathering attention on all the right places, making her gasp and squeal. After several minutes he pulled one of her legs up and placed it over his shoulder, so he could get closer. Pansy tightened her grip on his hair and moaned, "Fuck."

He continued working her until she was closer, closer, closer until finally she gasped and shook in release. Her legs gave out, but Harry caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom while she recovered. He placed her gently on the center of the bed then crawled on top of her, pulling her into a deep kiss. He could tell when she recovered because her kiss became more demanding, more feral. He grinned, knowing he was going to enjoy himself tonight.

She pulled back and huffed, "What are you grinning about?"

"You."

She rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulder, signaling she wanted him to move off her. He moved back, but she pushed him further, so she was now on top, leering down at him. "Proud of yourself?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Let's see if you can keep up," she challenged, as she began lathering attention on him. She slowly moved down his body, pulling his boxer briefs down as she went. On her way back up she stopped to admire him.

"Am I up to your standards?" he queried.

"Hmm," she replied. Then she licked her lips and began her ministrations.

He gasped and moaned, wrapping both hands in her hair. He tried not to pull too hard, but he wasn't sure how successful he was. Either way, she didn't seem to mind too much as she only adjusted his grip a few times. "Holy Fuck," he cursed loudly as she pinned his hips down and took all of him in.

She moved faster and faster and all the while he shouted a string of obscenities until he practically roared in climax.

"Fuck," he gasped, trying to blink away the spots in his vision.

She moved up the bed and leaned on her side facing him, smirk in place.

He chuckled and parroted her question, "Proud of yourself?"

She eyed him hungrily and said, "That depends."

"On what?"

"If that was the best you've ever had."

He laughed and said, "Hell yeah."

She smiled wide and replied, "Good."

"You are definitely one of a kind, Pansy," he said huskily, as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Hmm."

He turned on his side and pulled her closer, so they were chest to chest, then entangled his legs with hers. "Ready for round two?"

"Are you?"

In response he lowered his face and kissed her passionately, holding her tightly against him the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry woke slowly. The first thing he was conscious of was that he was not alone. The second thing he was conscious of was that he felt amazing. It had been a long time since he'd had such an amazing night in bed with a witch. He pulled his witch closer and buried his face in her neck, placing barely there kisses on her, causing her to stir.

Pansy gradually started to wake, aware of her wizard starting to worship her body. "Hmm," she moaned, as her hands found their way into his hair. "Morning," she rasped, as he entered her slowly. She blinked several times then finally met his gaze.

"Good morning," he whispered back before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Gods," she gasped pulling away as he rolled them over and changed his angle.

He chuckled and said, "Just Harry is fine."

She chuckled and replied breathily, "Prat."

"Hmm," he moaned, moving his hands across her body with skill. Nipping and teasing and pulling as he went.

"Fuck," she hissed, when he hit her sweet spot.

"Fuck me," he demanded, moving them so she would be in control.

She blinked in surprise at the sudden change but then she brushed her hair off her face and smirked at him. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

He growled and wrapped his hands tightly around her hips, starting to move her on his own.

Pansy bit her lip then threw her head back and took control, pushing his hands away. It had been so long since she'd felt this free with a wizard. It was liberating.

Harry watched her enraptured. Just the sight alone was enough to get him off but add in the sweet pleasure filled torture and he knew he wouldn't last long. He tried to touch her again, but she slapped his hands away, pushing them down behind his head. While she was holding him down he took the opportunity to pull her nipples into his mouth, alternating between the two. She groaned and squirmed above him, keeping up a brutal pace. He could tell she was close, he could feel her fluttering around him. "Wait for me, I'm almost there," he gasped. She nodded burying her head in his neck. Then she pulled his earlobe into her mouth, sucking and licking it with fervor. He groaned and bucked, loving the way she was making him feel. "So close," he moaned, "so close."

"Fuck, Harry, please. I need to feel you closer," begged Pansy.

He broke free of her hold and flipped them over instantly, wrapping his hands under her ass and grinding into her, hard and fast. "Fuck me," he gasped, over and over again.

"So good," she moaned, as he pushed her so much her head literally fell off the side of the bed. She didn't care though. "So close," she gasped.

"I'm going to…"

"Me too…"

"Fuck," swore Harry as he finally found his release.

"Oh Merlin," gasped Pansy as she felt his release then shook with her own, pushing herself up, forcing Harry back.

They both laid there panting for several minutes, neither able to move or speak.

"Merlin."

Harry chuckled and repeated, "I told you, just Harry is fine."

She smacked him on his leg, which happened to be the nearest body part to her, and curled herself

He laughed some more then moved up the bed, pulling her with him. They both settled at the top, on actual pillows, and then he pulled a blanket up to cover them. Pansy curled into his side, head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm famished," she said quietly.

Harry laughed and said, "Me too."

"This is more exercise than I've gotten in a long time."

"Hmm."

She sat up a bit and met his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked trying to figure out what she was looking for.

She bit her lip then said, "Nothing."

"No, tell me," he replied, running his hand through her long dark hair.

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not. Just tell me." He said gently cupping her face.

"Do you think… I mean… could we maybe…"

"Yes," he cut her off smiling.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," she huffed.

"I don't need you to ask. Because I wanted to ask you as well."

"Really?"

"Really," he grinned, then pulled her up for a kiss.

"Wait," she said pushing back on him, "Are we talking about just sex, or?"

"Or?"

"Something more?"

He smiled and said, "How about we see where it goes, Pansy?"

She smiled and nodded then said, "Alright. Let's see where it goes, Harry."

He pulled her into another kiss and she could tell he was ready for more, but she pushed back on him and said, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked huskily.

"I'm sorry but I must insist you feed me before we continue," she smirked at him.

He dropped his forehead on hers and groaned but said, "Right. But then I'm taking you straight back to bed, so I can have my wicked way with you again."

She kissed the tip of his nose and slid out of bed, walking to his dresser, "Can I borrow a shirt to wear?"

He nodded and said, "Third and fourth drawers."

She opened one and rifled through for a minute before she laughed and grabbed one, holding it up for him to see, "May I?"

He laughed and said, "Only if I can take a picture and send it to Malfoy?"

Pansy laughed as she pulled it over her head, then moved to the bed and kissed Harry deeply. "Well, how does it look on me?"

Harry ran his hands up her thighs, noticing how much of her legs were exposed, then wrapped them behind her to cup her ass, which the fabric covered but just barely. "Perfect."

She kissed him again then pulled away and said, "Come on, let's go make breakfast."

He watched her turn and head towards the doorway, wanting nothing more than to drag her back to bed. Only one other witch had worn his Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. He had always thought she looked so sexy in it, but now, now he knew what sexy really was. And it was standing in front of him wearing his jersey. Who would have guessed that Pansy Parkinson was exactly what he needed? He grinned and got up, walking to his dresser to pull on a clean pair of boxer briefs.

"Any idea what time it is?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head, and he grinned at the state of her hair. He had never seen her look so ravished.

"What are you grinning at, you loon?"

"You. You look completely ravished and it's making me want to ravish you again."

She smirked and moved closer to him, running her hands through his hair, "Ditto."

He raised his eyebrow at her and said, "You watch Muggle movies?"

She nodded and turned to leave the bedroom, "Yup. After the war, Daphne and I decided to immerse ourselves by attending a muggle university for a year. We wanted to prove we could do it, wanted to get past all the hate and fear and escape for a little while. Turns out I'm a huge romance junkie."

Harry laughed and said, "No kidding?"

"Nope. How about you? Action? Horror? Comedy?"

"Hmm. I do like a good action movie. And I do like scary movies… especially paranormal ones."

"I'm always too afraid to watch those."

"We'll have to watch them together, so I can protect you," he said, smirking.

"How convenient."

"Yes, quite. Now, I'm dying to know, what did you study at University?"

"English Literature. I figured it was something that would be an easy fit."

"And did you like it?"

"Surprisingly, I did."

"What else?" he asked as they had entered the kitchen.

"Well, Daph and I shared an apartment in the city, learned how to use the public transit, tried all sorts of different foods and fell in love with movies."

"And what did Daphne study?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Fashion, Art and Design. What a joke. But she loved it."

"Doesn't she have her own store?"

"Yup. She has a few stores and her own fashion line. Turns out she actually used what she learned at Uni. She constantly teases me about it too."

Harry smiled and then said, "I'm sorry but I don't know what you do…"

"I'm truly offended that you haven't kept up on all the gossip surrounding me," she teased. "I'm a solicitor for the private sector. I work for various large corporations making sure their interests are protected."

Harry nodded and looked her over again.

"What?"

"That makes sense. You've always had a sharp tongue and even in school, when I hated you, I could tell you were always … planning."

She smirked and replied, "You mean scheming?"

He laughed and said, "Yes, but I was trying to be nice."

"Such a gentleman," she replied sweetly, then asked, "And you? Is everything they print in the papers true? Are you on your way to becoming the next Minister?"

He laughed heartily and said, "Gods, No. Nothing they print in the paper about me is true."

"So, you're not an Auror?"

"Well, almost nothing. I am an Auror. That's about all I do. I go to work, work way too much for way too long, then come home, eat, sleep and do it all again the next day. I only go out to Mione's charity events. Occasionally I'll have drinks at a pub with friends but that's really it."

"No hot dates?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. No dating. Just some one-night stands here and there. Nothing serious."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not date? Have some fun, live it up and all that jazz?"

Harry snorted at hearing Pansy use the word jazz in a sentence. Seeing her glare, he raised his hands and said, "Sorry, you just surprised me is all." Then he shrugged and said, "It's tiring, having to act a certain way all the time."

"How do you have to act?"

"Perfect."

She frowned and put her plate down, then moved into his space, pulling his plate from his hand and placing it on the counter. She ran her hands around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You don't have to act perfect."

"But I do. If I show too much anger, or too much affection, or don't show enough interest, everyone will hear about it. I must be the perfect gentleman, always, on a date. And it's just…"

"Exhausting?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you were holding back last night? Do you always hold back?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"But you stopped, last night, right? It certainly didn't feel like you held back."

He grinned and replied, "I didn't hold back last night. It was the first time in a long time that I let go and just felt and did what I wanted to."

She kissed him fiercely then said, "Good. Because I don't want perfect Potter in my bed. I want Harry. Just Harry."

He pulled her back into a kiss, then lifted her suddenly onto the counter, making her squeal. He grinned as he pulled her forward and shoved his jersey up and out of the way, then he pulled his boxers down enough, so he could enter her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back, moaning at his roughness. "Harry," she gasped, repeatedly.

"Pansy," he responded huskily.

"Harry…"

"Hmm. What is it? Tell me what you want," he demanded, roughly squeezing her ass.

"You… Closer. Faster. Harder."

He bit the side of her neck and gave her just what she asked for. He smirked as she writhed in his arms begging him to keep going. He was happy to oblige, moving fast and furious.

Apparently so did Pansy because she bit the side of his neck and moaned as she shattered around him. Surprised by the sharp pain he yelped, then kissed her brutally, and exploded inside her.

They both gasped for air as they hung off each other.

"Was that… round 6 or 7?" Pansy stuttered.

"… 8…" replied Harry.

"Merlin."

He licked the spot on her neck that he bit and said, "I told you, just Harry."

She chuckled and kissed the spot on his neck that she bit, then whispered, "Prat."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Harry! I brought fresh pastries, get your lazy ass down here!" yelled Hermione up the stairs, before she proceeded to the kitchen. She opened the door and was surprised to find Harry standing in his boxers in front of a pretty witch, perched on the counter. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Harry turned and said, "Morning Mione. You remember Pansy?"

"Oh, um yeah. Hi. I'll just be going," stumbled Hermione turning and practically running out of the kitchen.

Harry chuckled then said, "I'll be right back," to Pansy before going after Hermione. "Mione, wait up!"

When he caught up with her she was blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry, Harry!"

He shook his head and said, "Mione, it's fine. I should have cancelled our plans for breakfast, I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I'm going to go now. Maybe we can catch up later?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, definitely. I'll floo you later?"

She smiled and turned to leave, then hesitated and turned back, smirking, "Pansy?"

Harry grinned.

"See you later lover boy!" she cackled before leaving.

Harry laughed then headed back into the kitchen. Pansy was now sitting at the table reading the prophet. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her, "I hope you don't mind. The owl came while you were talking to Hermione."

"Of course not. Anything good in there?"

"Hermione's event is obviously on the front page and several other pages. There's actually a nice picture of you both dancing."

"Really?"

"Yup. See for yourself," she turned the picture towards him.

"That is a nice one."

"Why didn't you two ever get together?"

His eyes widened a bit then he said, "Um, we just never really felt that way about each other."

"Bullshit."

Harry chuckled and said, "Fair enough."

"So?"

"Ron. Ron's why. He was always fiercely jealous of me and paranoid about us getting together."

"Maybe for good reason."

"Are you trying to set me up with my best friend?" he asked mischievously.

She laughed and said, "No. Just curious is all. You two seem like you would be the perfect match."

Harry shrugged and said, "Maybe." He stood up and pulled her with him, "Now, what do you say we save some water and shower together?"

"Who am I to keep you from doing something good for the environment," she replied teasingly.

….

"Mione?" yelled Harry through the floo.

"Harry?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on through," yelled Hermione.

Harry stood up and jumped into the floo, calling out Hermione's address. He looked around when he exited but Hermione wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs come up!"

Harry climbed the stairs and made his way to her room. She was standing in her bra and panties looking into her closet. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry, I can't decide what to wear."

"You look great just the way you are," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh stop. I have a date and he'll be here in an hour."

Harry came into the bedroom and sat on her bed, "Who're you going out with?"

"Don't tease me."

He smiled and said, "Oh now I'm interested."

"It's not even really a date. It's just that he's in town and thought we should catch up. You know for old times' sake."

"Mione, you're blushing! Who is it?"

"Viktor."

Harry grinned and said, "That's great. How long is he here for?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Just dinner I think. How about this?" she held up a dress for Harry to look at.

"Try it on, I'm useless looking at dresses on a hanger, you know that."

She pulled it over her head and then turned to him.

He shook his head, "No, you don't have enough skin showing."

She rolled her eyes then pulled the dress off over her head. She grabbed another one and put that on, turning to Harry again.

"Better but keep looking."

She turned back and pushed around dresses in her closet until she stopped and looked at one.

"Yes, that one," said Harry, now standing next to her.

"Really? You don't think it's too …"

"Nope. It's perfect. Now put it on."

"So bossy. Now, tell me about your night! How did you end up with Pansy?" She asked as she started to change into the dress.

"I was hiding on an upstairs balcony when she came up to do the same. We got to talking and well," he trailed off shrugging.

"She just ended up in your bed? Only you Harry."

He snorted and said, "Please. Like you've never fooled around with someone?"

She fixed her dress and slid into a pair of shoes before turning back to him, "You know I don't do one-night stands, Harry."

He went to reply but stopped short at the sight of her. She was breathtaking in the short flowery dress. The flowers made the dress look innocent but there was a deep v in the front exposing a fair amount of cleavage and it was just a tad shorter than usual, so her legs looked very long.

"That good?" she asked, smirking at his response.

He nodded and said, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Now stop stalling and tell me about Pansy."

"We had a good time, what else is there to say?"

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Maybe."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You have to stop this and start dating."

"I hate dating."

"It's not that bad."

"Mione, the last person I tried to date told the paparazzi where to find us, so she could be in the paper."

She cringed and said, "Okay, that was bad. But…"

"And the witch before her called me Harry Potter all night. Do you know how tiring it is to have someone call you by your full name for four hours?"

"Hmm. Yes, but…"

"Or how about the one who tried to video us having sex, so she could sell it?"

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you, you just have to find her."

"I doubt it, Mione."

"What about Pansy? Did she try and do any of those things?"

"No."

"And did you enjoy her company?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing. Take her out to dinner."

He groaned and said, "Mione."

"No whining mister or I'll make you double with me and Viktor."

"Geez."

"Now, can you clasp this for me?" she asked, putting a necklace on and turning around so he could latch it.

He brushed her hair out of the way and took the necklace out of her hands, then clasped it. He ran his hands along her shoulders before stepping away, "All set."

"Thanks," she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Does Ron know about tonight?"

"No and I have no intention on telling him."

Harry sighed, hating that his friends were still so weird after their breakup even though it had been years.

"Does he know about you and Pansy?"

Harry snorted and said, "No. And I'm definitely not telling him. He'll have a fit."

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, he would." Then she changed her voice and pretended to be Ron, "Harry, have you gone mental! She's a Slytherin!"

Harry laughed hard.

"We're terrible."

"No, we're not. It's not like we don't all tell him he's stuck in the past. It's just time to move on."

Hermione nodded then put some lip gloss on.

"Pansy asked me why we never got together."

Hermione stopped and turned to him. "What did you say?"

"That we never felt that way about each other."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"I know, I know. She didn't buy it anyway."

"Really? Is that the first witch who's seen through your lame line?"

Harry nodded, smiling.

"See. You should definitely take her to dinner."

"Yeah, I guess I will." He stood up and approached her, brushing a stray hair off her face. "You really do look stunning. Victor is a lucky man."

"Thanks," she said pulling his hand to her face and holding it close for a second.

He looked at her questioningly, but she snapped out of it and let his hand go. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just nostalgic. You brought up a lot of memories."

"Good ones though."

"Yes."

"We've never really talked about it…"

"And we never have to. It was exactly what we both needed."

Harry snorted and replied, "You make it sound like it was just one-night."

She smirked and said, "I told you, I don't do one-night stands."

"Mione, be serious. I know in the past it was all about recovering. First from Ron leaving us, then after Ginny and I failed, and then again after you and Ron failed. But what about now?"

"Harry, you're my best friend… the thought of losing you… if we tried, for real, and something went wrong, I couldn't imagine you not being in my life."

Harry nodded and stepped back.

Hermione looked at him, trying to analyze the emotions swirling in his eyes, but before she could say anything her doorbell rang.

"That would be Viktor," said Harry smiling. "I'll get the door, so you can finish getting ready."

"Thanks," she replied, kissing his cheek softly.

…

"I still can't believe you went home with Potter!" squealed Daphne, pouring herself another glass of wine.

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "How many times are you going to keep saying that?"

Daphne giggled and said, "I'm sorry, it's just so crazy. Now, dish!"

Pansy shook her head and said, "No way! You think I'm going to be like those slags that go to the Prophet about their perfect night with Potter?"

"Pansy! Of course not, but I'm your best friend, surely, I get special privileges. Besides if it wasn't for me setting you up with Marcus, you would have never ended up with Potter!"

"You bitch!" laughed Pansy.

Daphne smirked and said, "Now tell me all about it, I'm literally dying to know!"

Pansy cackled but just as she went to start spilling, her doorbell rang. Daphne groaned, and Pansy laughed as she moved to the door. Pansy looked through the peephole and her smile turned feral. She opened the door wide and said, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, I hope I'm not disturbing you," said Harry.

"Not at all. Come in," she motioned him in and he stopped when he saw Daphne.

She giggled then said, "Hi Potter."

"Harry," he corrected, nodding at her, "Hello Daphne."

"Well, I'll just head to my room, let you two chat," she said, taking her glass of wine with her.

Harry watched Pansy sit down and pick up her glass of wine. She was observing him closely and it made him nervous. He looked around and motioned to the couch and said, "May I?"

"Of course. Would you like a glass of wine?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you by?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would have dinner with me?"

"Tonight?"

"If you don't already have plans, yes."

"Well, you're in luck because my plans for tonight consisted of drinking wine and hanging out with Daphne."

He smiled and relaxed, "We can definitely drink wine with dinner."

She raised her eyebrow at him and said, "I have expensive taste, be careful what you offer."

"I think I can afford it," he teased back.

She smirked at him then finished her drink before she stood up. She moved to stand in front of him, making him lean back into the couch, then leaned down to kiss him. "Hmm," she moaned after she pulled away. "Just let me change."

He nodded and watched her walk away. He then heard her loudly call, "Daph!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to head out to dinner."

"With Potter?"

"Yes. Can you keep him company while I change?"

Harry snorted, thinking he surely didn't need to be kept company. A few minutes later Daphne reappeared. "You don't have to keep me company," he laughed.

"Heard all that, did you?"

He smiled in response.

"So, Potter…"

"Harry…"

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"You and Pansy."

"Is that a question?" he teased.

"Kind of an odd pairing, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged.

"She's not as tough as she pretends to be," said Daphne seriously.

Harry looked at her and nodded.

"She's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

Harry nodded again.

"You're the bloody savior, no matter what happens, you'll come off looking good. But Pansy…"

"I know. Believe me I know. It's why I hate dating."

Daphne nodded, feeling like she got her point across. "Where are you going for dinner?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead," he admitted bashfully. "Any suggestions?"

Daphne smiled and said, "I could tell you some of her favorites if you want?"

"Would you? That would be really helpful," he said hopefully.

"On one condition," she replied.

He clenched his jaw, _damn Slytherin's_.

"Treat her well."

"Of course," he scoffed, insulted by the idea he wouldn't.

Daphne nodded and said, "Do you have a phone? I can pull up the restaurants for you and then you can pick one."

Harry nodded and pulled his phone out, handing it over to Daphne. She pulled up the first one, showing him the menu but he shook his head. Then she pulled up another and he nodded, happy with the menu. Daphne then made the reservation for him and said, "You have half an hour to get there, it's under Pansy's name. Figured you wouldn't want the attention, even if it is the muggle world."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Are you two actually getting along?" asked Pansy from the doorway.

"I was just about to insult his Gryffindor traits, you got here just in the nick of time," replied Daphne, winking at Harry.

He smiled and said, "Thanks for the save, love."

Pansy's heart stuttered at the term of endearment, but she smiled and said, "No problem. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and stood up, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, darling," she replied moving towards the door. She turned back to Daphne and said, "Don't wait up."

"Have fun lovebirds," teased Daphne.

"Thanks again," called Harry before he exited the apartment.

"What are you thanking her for?" asked Pansy curiously.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied smirking.

….

Harry and Pansy were sitting in a beautiful outdoor patio, surrounded by beautiful plants and twinkling lights and the stars in the sky were clearly on display.

"I have to say, this place is amazing," said Harry.

"It is. I stumbled upon it during Uni. And since then it's been one of my favorite restaurants."

"How did you find it?"

"Some awful guy wanted to impress me, so he brought me here. He was a total pig, but the place, well, it's just beautiful. So, I kept the place and ditched the guy," she finished, winking at him.

"Did you date a lot in Uni?"

"I did. I made it a point to put myself out there. To truly immerse myself so I could see if having magic truly made me better than anyone else."

"And?"

"Of course, I assumed that I would prove myself and my family right, obviously. But to my utter surprise I found that I'm not better. Different? Yes. But not better."

"That must have been a shock?"

"Hmm. It was," said Pansy, obviously deep in thought.

"Was there one thing that made you see that or was it everything together?"

"One night in particular stands out… I was at a party and I had had too much to drink. Things got out of control and I found myself in a… bad situation. I… hadn't been carrying around my wand for months… so I couldn't protect myself magically… and physically I was no match. I was fortunate that someone came to my rescue. In those few moments, it hit me, that I am exactly like women without magic. And men without magic can be just as horrible as wizards."

Harry reached out his hand and covered Pansy's, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about a bad memory."

Pansy shook her head and said, "It's in the past now."

"Still."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Your turn. Ask me something you're dying to know," he said playfully, trying to distract her.

She laughed and said, "Just one question? Oh, there's so many to choose from! hmm… do I want to know why you really split from Weasley? Or do I want to know all the steamy details of you and your bestie? Or why you were obsessed with Draco in school? What your childhood was like? How you learned your skills in the bedroom?"

Harry laughed and said, "Those are some interesting questions."

She smiled then became serious and asked, "What memory is the most prominent when you're near Dementors?"

Harry sat back, shocked. That was a deeply personal question.

She saw the change in him and said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just… I know you've always been affected by them. You may not have realized that I am too. When I was younger I would always see this memory of my father and his friends torturing a muggle family. I wasn't supposed to be downstairs. I was supposed to be in bed, but I heard noises and I snuck downstairs to see what was happening."

"That sounds horrible. How old were you?"

"I'm not sure, but it was before I started Hogwarts. I learned not to go downstairs after that. I would just hide in my closet, crying."

Harry nodded.

"After Hogwarts it was memories of the battle, memories of the things my father did. Now, what happened to me that night in Uni is always in the mix. Horrible creatures to make you feel such despair. I usually need a whole bottle of fire whiskey after a run in with one."

Harry nodded then said, "I see the memory of my mother dying. It's been the same since my first encounter with them. I can hear her voice begging Voldemort to leave me alone, begging to take her instead."

"Oh Harry, that's awful," whispered Pansy, squeezing his hand.

"Sometimes other things will appear, usually the memory of Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix is prominent."

"I had no idea she was tortured …"

"Yeah. We don't talk about it publicly, it's not something she wants to share."

"I can understand that."

"I try and stay away from Azkaban as much as possible, so I don't have to relive everything. Luckily being me does have its privileges sometimes. The Ministry thinks I don't want to see Voldemort again, but the memories, they're not focused on him. They're about the people I love getting hurt or killed and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's about me feeling helpless. I hated it then and still I hate it."

"I can agree with you there. In my experience, nothing good comes from being helpless. After my incident, I decided to get in shape. Then once I was in shape I started taking self-defense classes and then I just kept going. I've done kickboxing, boxing, martial arts, and all sorts of other things. I even learned archery." She laughed and said, "Like I'm going to have a bow and arrow handy if someone attacks me."

Harry laughed and said, "You never know. It could come in handy."

She raised her glass to him.

"So, you could probably kick my ass?"

"I could definitely put up a good fight."

Harry leaned closer, smirking, and replied, "Tempting, but I think I prefer working out _with_ you."

"No complaints here. I definitely enjoy our joint workouts. In fact, I was thinking we should probably do something to burn all these calories off after dinner."

"I completely agree. And we haven't even ordered dessert yet."

"We'll have to work really hard then."

"I think I'm up for the challenge. Are you?" he asked mischievously.

"Absolutely," Pansy replied smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry had barely entered his house when he was shoved back against the door and Pansy was on him. He wound his hands into her hair tightly and moaned in appreciation. He had always liked things a little rougher than most witches were comfortable with. It was so refreshing to not have to hold back. Pansy started to lower herself to the floor but he held her hair tightly, so she couldn't quite reach. She looked up at him, pouting and he chuckled darkly as he let her kneel in front of him. She made quick work of his pants and had him at her mercy soon enough. He threw his head back and cursed, "Fuck."

"Not just yet," she said huskily before returning to her task.

After several minutes of her attention Harry pulled her up, harshly. She made a noise of surprise as he shoved her against the wall, taking his place behind her, but she didn't seem to mind. He pulled her dress up and was surprised to find nothing in his way. She turned her head so she could make eye contact and said, "I didn't want you to ruin another pair."

Harry smirked then entered her quickly, making them both moan.

Pansy leveled her hands against the door and did her best to push back against him. "So good."

"Yes, yes, yes," Harry chanted.

"Right there!"

"Here?" he teased.

"Yes, you fucking bastard."

He smacked her ass, hard, and laughed, "Naughty witch."

"Fuck you."

"You're doing a good job of it, love." He whispered huskily in her ear, before he bit her gently on her left shoulder and slowed them down.

"No, don't slow down," whined Pansy.

"Shh, we have all night and I don't reckon we need to spend it all in my front hallway. Let's go upstairs," he replied, pulling her away from the door.

She glared at him but he interrupted her with a passionate kiss that left her forgetting why she was angry with him at all.

He chuckled and pulled her by the hand up his stairs. "Patience, love."

She rolled her eyes but followed, more than happy to spend another night in his bed.

….

"I should head home, I have work in the morning," she said sleepily.

He pulled her closer and said, "Stay with me. You can go home in the morning and get ready for work."

"I really shouldn't…"

"I disagree."

She huffed and he whispered, "Goodnight, love," before kissing her shoulder and wrapping himself around her.

Giving up she snuggled back into his embrace and drifted to sleep.

…

"Morning," Harry whispered as he kissed the crook of Pansy's neck.

"Hmm."

"Time to get up," he continued, running his hands all along her body.

She stretched allowing him better access and pulled one of his hands to her lips, kissing it softly, "Morning."

"What's your day like?" he asked, moving himself on top of her.

Pansy shook her head, "I've no idea."

"Want to play hooky with me?" he asked mischievously.

"I shouldn't…"

"Me neither," he replied, lowering himself down her body.

"Fuck," she hissed as he began lathering her in attention.

He stopped and looked up at her and said, "You're right. We should stop and go to work."

"Don't you fucking dare," she hissed.

"But you said…"

"Well, I changed my mind. Now finish what you started and then we can both call out."

"Whatever my lady commands," he replied, smirking.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him but then began to moan.

…..

"I don't think I'm going to let you leave my bedroom. I'm going to keep you locked up here like my own personal sex slave," said Harry, pulling Pansy closer.

Pansy laughed and replied, "Maybe it's you who'll be locked up here as my sex slave."

He growled and nipped one of her fingers playfully, before kissing it softly. "That doesn't sound like a bad deal to me."

"Hmm," she replied before falling asleep on his chest.

Harry ran his hand across her back soothingly for a long time, just thinking about how happy he'd been these last few days. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He had all but given up on his happy ending… a wife and kids, but maybe… he shook his head. A couple good days. That's all this was.

…..

"Harry," she said softly, running her hands through his hair.

He turned and blinked owlishly at her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, I went and got breakfast, you hungry?"

Harry sat up, surprised that Pansy was dressed, he looked around confused and saw a coffee and a croissant on his night stand. "What time is it?"

"A little after 11."

"Shit. I'm sorry. How long have you been up?"

She handed him his coffee and said, "Don't be sorry. I've only been up since 10:30… I woke famished and you didn't have much in your kitchen, so I just popped over to a café."

Harry nodded and patted the space next to him. Pansy rolled her eyes but stood and moved to the other side of the bed, tossing her shoes off before climbing on, leaning against the headboard.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really good. Best sleep I've had in a long time," replied Harry. "How about you?"

"Hmm, me too. Apparently, we both just need really good sex to sleep well."

He chuckled and said, "Really good, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't let it go to your head."

He had just taken a sip of his coffee and nearly choked on it, laughing.

Pansy groaned and said, "You're terrible!"

He grinned and replied, "Terribly good."

She cackled and said, "Stop it! I've created a monster!"

He smiled, watching her laugh. When she recovered he said, "You're overdressed."

She smiled back at him and said, "I know. I was sort of hoping we could go for a walk or something. It's beautiful outside."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and said, "Alright. But only if you join me in the shower."

"But I'm already dressed," she huffed.

"Please?" he asked, batting long eyelashes at her.

She laughed and shoved him in the shoulder. "Don't pull that with me! It's not fair! You have amazing eyes, they're like looking at emeralds for Merlin's sake! And your eyelashes … why are they so long? It's not fair!"

He laughed heartily then stood up and pulled her with him, kissing her passionately. When he was finished she was breathless. "Emeralds, huh?" he teased.

"Prat," she whispered, but followed him into the bathroom without a fight.

…

"You were right, it is beautiful out," said Harry resting his head on his arms as he made himself comfortable in the grass.

Pansy chuckled and said, "Harry, I'll tell you a secret," she paused until he looked at her and she finished, "I'm always right."

He chuckled and said, "Merlin, help me."

She smiled and waited for him to continue, "I must be drawn to witches who are always right."

"Pray, tell, what other witches are we talking about?"

"Mione."

Pansy nodded as she laid down next to him, before she propped up on her elbow to look at him.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing, I was just admiring the view."

He grinned and pulled her down for a kiss. They kissed slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. When they finally came up for air, Harry was grinning at her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing I was just admiring the view."

Pansy rolled her eyes and settled her head on his chest, looking out at the rest of the park and everything that was going on near them. "This is nice."

"It is. Thank you for suggesting it."

Pansy raised her head and whispered, "I meant us."

Harry's eyes sparkled and he smiled, genuinely. "It is." Then after a minute he teased, "I think you should be thanking me. Afterall it was my idea we get together."

Pansy laughed and said, "True. Would you like me to thank you here in the park?"

Harry's eyes dilated and he let out a growl of sorts as he pulled her up to his face, roughly. "Don't tease me, witch."

Pansy grinned and said, "What makes you think I'm teasing?" And then he watched as she pulled out her wand and cast a privacy bubble around them before tucking her wand away again.

He raised his eyebrows at her in challenge, waiting to see what she did. He was not disappointed when she moved down his body and began unbuttoning his pants. He moaned in approval and wrapped his hands in her hair, encouraging her with an animalistic, "Fuck Pansy, yes."

Several minutes later he commanded her, "Stop."

She did so, looking up at him questioningly.

"Come here."

She crawled up his body until he pulled her into a kiss, then he pulled back and said, "Face the other way, I want to taste you too."

She bit her lip and hesitated.

"What? Are you worried your privacy bubble won't hold up?" he teased.

She shook her head no and rearranged herself over him.

"Good girl."

She blushed fiercely as she resumed her ministrations and then gasped when he roughly pulled her down on his face. "Merlin."

He chuckled, making her squirm, then got back to work.

She had never, ever, done anything like this in public and she had no idea what came over her, but fuck if she didn't feel amazing. "Fuck, Harry."

After several more minutes, harry growled and flipped them, then rearranged himself so he could enter her quickly. They both moaned as he set a fast, brutal pace. He grabbed both her hands and crossed them over her head, then pinned them down as he kissed her soundly. She kept making these little sounds that were driving him crazy and he started whispering dirty thoughts into her ear. She moaned and tried to free her hands, but he was enjoying himself too much. Finally, he said, "I'm close…"

"Me too…"

He kissed her passionately and put his hands underneath her, pushing her closer to him, then ground into her harder than ever and finally, they both screamed in release. They panted and shook, trying to regain their ability to move.

"Bloody hell," gasped Harry.

"Yeah," replied Pansy, breathing heavily.

"…"

"I'm starved," added Pansy.

Harry chuckled and said, "Me too."

"I think I saw a café on our way here, want to try it?"

"Definitely."

Pansy rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up off the ground, groaning as she did.

Harry followed and then he took down the privacy ward. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand for her.

Pansy finished smoothing down her clothes then smiled at him as she took his hand and said, "Lead the way."


End file.
